goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Gumball Replaces Skunk Fu! into Spyro the Dragon (TV Series)/Ungrounded
Gumball Replaces Skunk Fu! into Spyro the Dragon (TV Series) was a GoAnimate video with the transcript and plot of it made by ComedyYes HorrorNo. Plot Gumball was sick and tired of Skunk Fu being shown on television back in 2007. So he replaces it with Spyro the Dragon (TV Series). When Skunk realizes that Spyro the Dragon (TV Series) was on, he gets grounded by The Red Death and Disappeared. Then, Gumball gets ungrounded by his mother, Nicole Watterson, for replacing it with Spyro's show. Cast *Eric as Gumball. *Jewel as Nicole *Daniel as Spyro. *Tween Girl as Skunk. *Kimberly as The Red Death. Transcript see Gumball sitting on his bed Gumball: Come On, i cannot believe Skunk Fu was on back in 2007. (gets an idea) I know! I will go back to September 22, 2007 replace it with Spyro the Dragon (TV Series), and when Skunk realizes it's on, he will be in trouble! Ha! (10x) runs away from his room travel back in September 22, 2007 at Hollywood to replace Skunk Fu! with Spyro the Dragon (TV Series) to Hollywood room with Gumball Gumball: Now i will replace it with Spyro the Dragon (TV Series). replaces Skunk Fu with Spyro the Dragon (TV Series) Gumball: There, i replaced Skunk Fu! with Spyro the Dragon (TV Series). leaves laughing and heads back to Present Skunk: I wonder if my show was on. was shocked to see the opening of Spyro the Dragon (TV Series) the Dragon (TV Series) opening song plays Skunk: Hey! That's Not My Show (Custard crying soundclip) Red Death enters and sees Skunk throwing tanturm The Red Death: Skunk, what's the matter? Skunk: (normal voice) My show was not on television! The Red Death: Too bad, Skunk. You deserve it. How dare you Rip-off Kung Fu Panda! And because of that, Netflix will replace it with Spyro the Dragon (TV Series)! That does it! You are grounded until the 10th anniversary of Avengers Endgame! Looks Is You're About to Get Non Existed! Skunk: Noooooooooooooooooooooooo This Can't Be Happening (gets disappeared)!! to Gumball's living room Nicole: Gumball, thank you for replacing Skunk Fu with Spyro the Dragon (TV Series). Skunk deserves it for Rip-off Kung Fu Panda. You are ungrounded. You can watch shows and films you like and listen to heavy metal music, gangster rap music, 1940's Rock music, 2000's Rock music, 1960's Rock music, 1940's Bluegrass music, 2000's Bluegrass music, 1960's Bluegrass music, 1940's Country music, 2000's Country music, and 1960's Country music. And as for your reward for replacing Skunk Fu with Spyro the Dragon (TV Series), you're invited to Spyro's House! Gumball: Thank you, Mom! (in his television show voice) Danger is my business! (normal voice) You are cool! to Spyro's House Spyro: What's This? the Dragon (TV Series) opening song plays Spyro: That Cartoon Network Show is Amazing, I Should Thank Gumball for That. Gumball: Hi Spyro What do you Think of You're Show. Spyro: Awesome! I Really Love It I Think You and I are Going to Get Along. Category:Gumball's ungrounded days Category:Grounded Videos by ComedyYes HorrorNo Category:Skunk (Skunk Fu!) gets Grounded